Happy Mother's Day
by rainbowwriters
Summary: This is a one-shot mini Ficlette, written simply because today is Mother's Day and we thought that Doccubus deserved a shot at celebrating the day. Shortest RainbowWriters fic EVA.


Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: AU, Doccubus is together exclusively and there is none of the Season Four cliffhanger angst in sight.

Rating: T

Summary: This is a one-shot mini Ficlette, written simply because today is Mother's Day and we thought that Doccubus deserved a shot at celebrating the day.

**Happy Mother's Day**

by: The RainbowWriters

The sound of her lover's footsteps on the stairs had softly woken Bo from her comfortable slumber. With a yawn, she stretched out her body and wondered how exactly Lauren had managed to slip out of bed without her knowing. Reaching out her hand, she found out that the sheet over the blonde's place in bed was no longer warm meaning she'd been gone for a little while at least.

Bo had just pushed herself up to sit in bed, trying to tie her wild hair back into a ponytail, their marathon sex session the night before having left knots in the long locks that she knew she'd have to work hard to untangle later. It was work she was more than willing to put in considering the cause, hours spent enjoying Lauren's body was the kind of 'work' she could do every night of her life.

"You're awake." Lauren's voice was warm and held just a little hint of surprise as she finally walked through the ajar double doors, carrying a laden wooden tray in both hands. "I thought after last night I was going to have to wave the coffee under your nose in order to get a reaction."

"I missed you, my subconscious mind knew you weren't here and woke me up." Bo pulled up her legs to sit cross legged and smoothed out the blanket where her feet had been to offer a safe place for the blonde to deposit the heavy looking tray. "Someone's been busy." She commented as she looked over the oversized breakfast that Lauren had prepared for her.

Complete with eggs, bacon, home fries and even little love heart shaped pancakes it was a feast waiting to be devoured. The pancakes were courtesy of a iron mold that had come in a cute 'Valentine's Day' kit that Bo had given the doctor just a few months before. Next to the overloaded plate was a large cup of steaming coffee, a small glass of orange juice and even a petite bud vase with a single small white rose within.

"Of course I've been busy, you do remember what today is don't you?" Lauren's smile was brilliant and if the Succubus knew her girlfriend, almost giddy.

"Um... Sunday?" Bo offered up the first 'attribute' of the day that came to her mind, clearing first the fact that it wasn't their anniversary or the anniversary of anything that would be important enough for a breakfast celebration.

"Yes." Lauren gave a series of repetitive nods and then reached forward to pull an envelope out from under the napkin, she held it out to Bo with her smile somehow growing even wider. "But it's a special Sunday."

Quirking an eyebrow, Bo took the envelope and slid the unsealed back flap open to pull out a greeting card that she was looking at the back of at first.

'Hallmark.' Bo said the makers name and began to fret even more trying to remember what must be special about today that she had clearly forgotten.

Turning the card around she was greeted by a soft purple background and three simple words scrawled in flowing black calligraphy to fill up the space offered.

_Happy Mother's Day_

Brown eyes widened as she opened the card but she didn't even get to read the short poem with its soft kind words to all those who go above and beyond all year round to care for their children, doing everything they can and more their entire lives for no reward other than love, instead they went straight to the large bold words that were written in her lover's hand writing.

'We did it'.

Carefully glued to the blank side of the inside was a short portion of a printed medical report that confirmed to the Succubus in black and white that not only was the patient (Lewis, Lauren) pregnant but that her estimated due date was 10th January 2015.

"We did it?!" Bo put the card aside at the same time that she pushed the bed clothes off her lower body and slipped sideways out of bed.

"We did it Bo." Lauren confirmed, the reason for her permanent smile finally something she could share with her girlfriend.

"I love you." The brunette bent down to take Lauren's face in both her hands gently and leaned in to give her a feathery soft kiss. "I... I can't believe it." She seemed to go through the reaction of realizing that all their efforts had come to fruition, a fruition that was going to result in them having a baby them to love and raise, over and over. "I love you too." She sunk to her knees and put her hand on Lauren's still very flat stomach.

"It's been killing me not telling you all weekend but I wanted our first Mother's day to be special." Lauren put her hands over the ones that stayed on her stomach, looking down at Bo with misty brown eyes.

"It's... this is the best...Happy Mother's day Mommy Lauren." Bo pressed up so she could meet Lauren's lips for another kiss.

"Happy Mother's day Mommy Bo." Lauren repeated after their first kiss, just before Bo's lips met hers again.

The End...


End file.
